


Desires Revealed

by KalChloe1



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rath, Maria and Michael are snowed in together, close quarters makes for some revealing realizations. <br/>Authors' note :This was written as a response to challenge one at ros_ichallenge<br/>Special thanks to Dreamerlaure for the fast betaing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written under name RiaRath101

The snow hadn't been coming down that hard when Michael walked into Rath and Maria's apartment. His plan had been to give Maria her Christmas present and leave. He didn't want to admit the real reason he wanted to hurry. Immediately after he walked into their apartment, he heard on the radio, "There is a winter storm warning for all of the five boroughs: New York County, Kings County, Queens County, Bronx County and Richmond County. Expect ten inches of snow with a wind chill of 28 miles per hour. Please be advised to stay in doors because all unnecessary travel is prohibited." His heart started to pound wildly in his chest as he realized forces beyond his control had him snowed in with them. 

What did I do to deserve this? Michael thought. He placed the gift wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper and a bright silver bow on the coffee table, and he went over to the window to look down at the street below. He frowned when he saw the street looked like an inch had already fallen. Hearing footsteps behind him, he didn't have to look to know they belonged to Rath. Making a quick escape isn't gonna happen, he thought. Might still have a chance if Maria isn't in the living room? Rath doesn't want me to stay any more than I want to. 

His hopes were quickly smashed when Michael heard Rath say, "Ya gonna has ta stay cause Ria ain't gonna lets ya leave." Slowly turning around, he looked around the living room. Rath smirked and shook his head before saying, "Ain't no way Iz gettin my ass in trouble." Michael stared at Rath in disbelief, wondering how long he would have before Rath blasted his ass. Rath sighed before he said, "Iz would have thought by now dats ya would be over ya fear of my reaction ta ya n hers friendship." 

Michael was silent for a moment trying to think of what he could say that wouldn't cause him to put his foot in his mouth. Rath had never acted like he had a problem with he and Maria remaining friends. Maria walked into the living room at the same moment Rath decided to go find her. Michael gulped knowing from the look in her green eyes that she thought they were arguing again. "I was just trying to drop your present off and run. Rath wouldn't let me leave," he said. 

Placing her hands on her hips, Maria said, "You were trying to make a quick get away knowing you would be stuck here with me and Rath." Hearing the emphasis on Rath, Michael knew she was telling him that she knew he didn't want to be stuck there with Rath being there. Think fast, he thought before he said, "I figured you would want to be alone with Rath since it's Christmas Eve." Maria nodded her head, wondering if maybe he had made any plans that were now ruined because of the snow. 

Michael started to squirm while Maria looked him over. Rath would have been more than slightly amused if he wasn't annoyed with how Michael always seemed to have a problem with him. He remembered when Maria told him she still wanted to be friends with Michael that he hadn't been all that thrilled with the idea, but for her he had pushed aside his doubts. Though no matter what he did Michael could never get past how he lost Maria to him. Noticing Michael looking at him for help, he raised his right eyebrow in surprise. 

Pushing away from the wall, Rath went over to the fireplace. Grabbing a couple of logs, he placed them in with the others and double checked to make sure there was plenty of wood. "Iz gonna makes some food before the power decides ta go out," Rath said. Nodding her head in agreement, Maria said, "I will get some candles." Michael hadn't even thought about that the power could possibly go out. He understood thought that using their powers to keep the electricity going would become tiresome if not suspicious. 

"Anything I could do?" Michael asked. Maria was tempted to tell him that Rath could probably use his help putting together the platters. Pointing to his present, she said, "Why don't you put my present under the tree." Michael grabbed the present from the coffee table. Walking across the room, he placed the present underneath the tree with the others that were there. His eyes were drawn to the wrapping paper with the snowman. Reading the label, he found the present was for him. Wonder if I shook it if I could tell what was inside. He decided that admiring the tree was safer than getting caught by Maria. 

Stepping back Michael looked at the tree and he noticed noticing an angel wearing a red velvet dress, golden lights, round clear glass balls that were somewhat teardrop shaped, and a strand of white beads, then a strand of red beads followed by another strand of white beads. Reminds me of the tree from Lampoons Vacation because it's so large, he thought. He could tell from where the ornaments were placed on the tree that they had spent lots of time decorating the tree. It will be a shame when the power goes out. 

Maria walked in carrying a few candles, and a large white fur throw blanket. Setting the candles down on the coffee table, she said, "Help me with this." Grabbing the ends, Michael said, "You want to lay it down close to the fire and near the tree?" Nodding her head, Maria said, "Rath and I were going to put the food out on the coffee table and have a little picnic by the fireplace." Michael smirked imagining that the idea had been hers since what she was saying sounded like an intimate moment, one he would be intruding on now since he was stuck there. 

Maria went over to the fireplace and tacked another stocking up next to hers and Rath's stockings. Michael noticed she was standing underneath the mistletoe. He was about to comment when Maria moved away from the fireplace. She grabbed some pillows from the couch and placed them on the fur blanket. "You should do everything you had planned," Michael said. Maria giggled since planned on wearing her little elf outfit. Michael noticed her green eyes dancing with mischief and gulped. 

"You mind putting the candles out while I go change?," Maria asked. Michael couldn't help but wonder what she was going to change into. He thought the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing now was fine. Maria knew Rath wouldn't mind her changing. She just hoped Michael wouldn't have a problem with her and Rath being open about how they feel about one another since normally they were toned down around him. "Got me a cute little elves outfit," she said while watching him closely for his reaction. 

Michael nodded his head yes while having a sinking feeling that her little elf outfit was worse than the one she wore back in Roswell when Isabel had gotten her and Liz to dress up as elves. At least I'm not dressed like Santa. Placing the candles around the room, he walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Rath looked up in surprise and raised his right eyebrow knowing Michael usually avoided him. Michael couldn't help but let his eyes move over Rath's body while images of his dream this morning flashed into his mind. 

"I suggested to Maria that you shouldn't change anything you had planned," Michael said. Rath wondered if Michael could really handle them acting normally. "I figured maybe I could help you since she is changing into some elf outfit," Michael said. Rath placed the cheese in his hand on the cheese, pepperoni and crackers platter. Turning so he was facing Michael, he looked him in the eyes and asked, "Ya does realize dat her elf outfit is a skimpy bra top and a very short mini skirt?" 

Michael slowly nodded his head yes. Rath raised his right eyebrow and said, "Ya gonna be okay wit seein how we is?" Michael knew exactly what Rath meant and answered, "I always wondered why when I am around you act like you're not together. Everyone always tells me how you and Maria are practically glued together." Rath nodded his head yes knowing that he and Maria kept things mellow when Michael was around. They didn't feel their relationship had to be rubbed in his face. 

"I can handle seeing the two of you together. I just want Maria to be happy," Michael said. Rath put the buffalo chicken wings on a platter with blue cheese dressing in the center for dipping. The lights flickered reminding Michael that the power could go out. "Iz always gets da impression ya afraid of me cause ya figured Iz would be pissed cause ya still has a thing for Ria," Rath said. Michael didn't know what to say knowing that if he was in Rath's place he would have been pissed. Maria is not the only one I want, he thought just as the lights flickered and then everything went black. 

"Rath!" Maria screamed. Rath snickered before he said, "Saved by the power goin' out n Ria not havin' a candle." Michael wished he knew where he could find a candle. He was afraid of bumping into Rath in the process. Suddenly the room is filled with a soft glowing light. Michael looks over at Rath to find him holding his hand out and a small circle of light above his hand. "How did you?" Michael asked. Rath contemplated moving behind Michael and showing him. "Just concentrate," Rath answered. 

Michael was afraid he would blow something up which was what caused him to say, "Got a candle?" Rath lit the candle on the counter next to him before walking out of the kitchen. He walked into the bedroom a few moments later. Concentrating, he lit the candles on the end stands. Maria climbed off the bed showing him what she was wearing while she walked over to him. Rath let his eyes take in the white fur topped red velvet top that tied in the middle and hung off her shoulders. Reminds me of a bra, he thought while letting his eyes move over her body to her hips where she wore a skimpy red velvet mini skirt that had white fur on the bottom that barely covered her. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Maria leaned into him and looked up at him so she was looking into his brown eyes. Feeling the tension in his body, she assumed Michael had ventured into the kitchen. "Michael claims he can handle tonight," Rath said. Maria nodded her head knowing that he was talking about her. "Can you?" Maria asked. Rath raised his right eyebrow as if he was pretending he had no idea what she was implying. He hissed when she cupped him in her small hand and said, "I'd love to claim to be the one who had you hard first but I know you were hard before you even looked at me." 

"Iz can handle anything as long as Iz gots ya," Rath said. Maria giggled before she said, "Rath, having me is not the issue." Rath breathed in deeply and then exhaled. Looking deep into her green eyes, he said, "Michael hates me." Not wanting to talk about Michael anymore, he brought his mouth to hers giving her a passion-filled kiss. Breaking the kiss for air, Maria caught her breath and then said, "I think you are wrong and I intend to find out." Moving away from him, she took his hand in hers and dragged him out of the bedroom. 

"Whatever," Rath growled. He tried to tell himself that all he wanted was to stay in the bedroom and forget that Michael was even there. Walking into the kitchen, they found Michael leaning against the counter. "I took the trays you had made up in the living room," Michael said while trying desperately to keep his voice steady. He couldn't help but wonder where the rest of her elf outfit was and his attempt to focus on something else had him focusing his attention on Rath. "Thanks," Rath said. He could tell Michael was having a hard time with Maria wearing the elf outfit. 

This is gonna be a long night, Rath thought while moving away from Maria to get them all some drinks. Maria shivered feeling the temperature dropping since the power went out. Rath handed Michael a crystal glass filled with eggnog and picked the other two glasses up. "Let's move to the fire before you freeze," Rath said. Maria stuck her tongue out at Rath before walking out of the kitchen. Michael quickly followed her out of the kitchen not wanting to be alone with Rath again. This is going to be a long night, he thought. 

Maria was putting some cheese, pepperoni, crackers and wings onto two plates. Michael grabbed a plate and started piling on cheese, pepperoni, crackers and wings. Maybe I can concentrate on the food, he thought while following Maria over to the fireplace. Maria sat down on the fur throw blanket. Placing the plates off to the side, she waited for Rath to sit with her. Sitting across from her, Michael realized that he would be looking at both of them all night. Rath handed Maria her glass of eggnog and sat down behind her. Leaning into Rath, Maria watched Michael closely. 

Michael listened to the crackle of the fire, knowing that the room had become really quiet. Rath will really think I can't stand him being with Maria if I avoid them both. I said I could handle see them together. Looking up from his plate, he wished he hadn't when he discovered that not only was Maria watching him but he swore Rath was watching him too. He is watching me to see my reaction, he thought. Maria smiled at him before moving around like she was trying to get comfortable. "Ria," Rath pleaded. She was making him even more aware of his current hardened state. 

Maria was tempted to ask Michael if she could open his present. Reminding herself she had a mission, she said, "Why don't we play a game?" Michael raised his right eyebrow imagining the only games that Rath had were kinky ones. Giving him her best puppy dog eyes, she said, "Please." Michael slowly nodded his head yes. Rath snickered before he said, "Sure." Unwrapping his arm from around her waist, Maria stood and said, "Be right back." Michael couldn't help but notice when Maria stood that Rath was hard. 

Maria walked back over with a black box containing true or false questions, and a box of sexual tasks that belonged to one of their kinky games. Sitting back down in between Rath's legs, she opened the box taking out one of the questions. Looked at Michael, she explained, "If you get the answer wrong you have to do something sexual to the person who asked the question." Michael's brown eyes doubled in size and he waited to hear Rath tell him no. When Rath didn't object, he gulped and nodded his head okay 

"True or false? Oneirogmophobia is the fear of wet dreams." Maria asked. At first, Michael shrugged his shoulders because he had no idea. 

"True," Michael answered. Maria nodded her head yes and passed the box to Michael. Taking a card out, Michael said, "In medieval France, unfaithful wives were made to chase a chicken around town while naked." 

Rath snickered at the idea of a naked woman chasing a chicken. "True," he said. Michael nodded his head and handed the box to Rath. 

Taking a card out, Rath said, "The male fetus is capable of attaining an erection during the last trimester." Maria nodded her head yes and smiled when Rath nodded telling her she was correct. Taking out another card Maria said, "It takes one sperm an hour to swim seven inches." Michael shook his head no and said, "False." Maria giggled before she said, "It was true." Michael gulped and stared at Maria. He was about to ask what sexual act he was to do when Rath placed another set of cards down in front of him. "Ya picks a card from da box and has ta do what da card says," Rath said. 

Michael slowly reached into the box. Looking at the card, he read, "You have been naughty. Take your partner over your knee and bare their ass. Then give them ten hard spanks with your hand." Maria gasped and moved closer to Rath who snickered and then said, "Ya wanted ta play." Michael reached out bringing Maria closer to him. Laying her over his lap, he thought, I can't believe I am doing this. Lifting her skirt, he found she wasn't wearing any panties. Inhaling deeply, he brought his hand down hard across her ass cheeks. 

Maria whimpered and bit her teeth into her bottom lip. Michael brought his hand down again and again until he had reached ten. Maria scrambled out of his lap and moved back over to Rath. She handed Michael the question box and said, "I hope you get a card like that." Michael pulled out a card and looked over at Rath. Determining that Rath wasn't going to kill him, he said, "A bull can inseminate 300 cows from one single ejaculation." 

Rath shrugged his shoulders and then said, "No." Michael shook his head no and pushed the box with sexual acts closer to Rath. Pulling a card out, Rath watched Michael intently while he said, "Give your partner a French kiss. One that makes them either hard or wet." Maria huffed hearing the question. Looking Michael over, she said, "Michael is already hard so you should pick another card." Rath smirked and shook his head no. Moving closer to Michael, he brought his mouth to his and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. 

Michael eagerly opened his mouth having wanted this for too long. Rath slipped his tongue into Michael's mouth and kissed him hungrily. He continued to kiss him until Michael moaned into his mouth. Breaking apart, Rath breathed in deeply and watched Michael for his reaction. His heart was racing having not expected Michael to respond to him like he did. "You need to make sure Michael is hard," Maria said. Smirking Rath moved his hand and cupped Michael's hardened cock in his hand. 

"Fuck," Michael cursed while thrusting his hips upward. Rath reluctantly moved his hand away and went to sit with Maria again. Reaching into the question box, he said, "The rhinoceros has a penis about two feet long." Maria had absolutely no idea if it was true or not so she said, "False." Rath shook his head no and hoped she would pick a card that would allow him to cum since he was so hard it hurt. Maria reached into the box and slowly pulled out a card. Reading the card, she giggled. Rath raised his right eyebrow and wondered what was so funny. 

"Your girlfriend knows you have secretly wanted someone else for a while now. She wants to watch you admit the last fantasy you had and then perform that fantasy," Maria said. Rath growled and then said, "Da card doesn't have data on it." Maria wished she had powers so she could make the card have exactly what she said on it. "Just do it," Maria said pleadingly. Rath growled while contemplating how he was going to get out of telling Michael he wanted him. Maria nibbled on her bottom lip knowing Rath tended to get grouchy when he didn't get what he wanted. She knew right now he had wanted her to pick a card that would allow him to cum preferably by getting a blow job. 

Maria looked over at Michael and was about to tell him when Rath said, "Pick another card." Throwing her hands up in the air, she said, "Aliens." Pointing at Michael she said, "It's you. He had dreams about you that are so intense he won't touch me after them. Afraid he will hurt me cause he wants you." Tears started to roll down her face knowing Rath was probably gonna hate her after this. "He thinks you hate him so he will never admit or act upon any of those dreams," Maria said. She looked away from Michael wanting to see his reaction to her telling Michael. 

Rath stared at the drink in his hand refusing to even look at Maria. "Rath," Michael said hoping Rath would look at him. Rath made no move to look up from his drink. "I don't hate you. I want you," Michael admitted. Rath slowly lifted his head and looked at Michael. His heart beat wildly for he hoped Michael wanted him as badly as he wanted him. Michael could tell Rath was never going to believe his words alone so he leaned in and kissed him roughly. 

Michael sent him flashes of every dream he had about being with Rath and Maria. He broke the kiss and breathed in deeply. Rath breathed in deeply too, still seeing the last flash of him, Maria and Michael, all snuggled together after being together in every way he had ever imagined. Hearing Maria sniffle he reached over and brought her close to his body. Bringing his mouth to hers, he said, "Iz loves ya." Maria smiled and she felt her breath quicken when Rath fused his lips with hers. 

Watching Maria and Rath kiss, Michael wondered what would happen next. He wouldn't mind continuing the game since he was still scared to act upon his feelings. Always knew I still wanted Maria, he thought, but I never expected to want to be with another man. My dupe. Rath broke the kiss with Maria and slowly stood. Michael felt his heart pound faster when Rath started to move away from them. "Chill, Spaceboy. Rath is just going to add more wood to the fire," Maria said. 

Rath smirked now that he knew Michael was watching him. He stoked the fire and then added a couple more logs. Damn power outage, he thought knowing that if the power wasn't out they could be nice and warm in the bedroom. Sitting back down next to Maria, he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close to him. He felt bad that she had gotten so upset that she cried. Maria leaned back into him thinking Michael was too far away. Rath watched her closely, trying to figure out why she had been overly emotional lately. 

"Ya hidden somethin," Rath said. Maria nibbled on her bottom lip, not wanting to tell him now. She had a gift under the tree that if he put two and two together he would know before she told him. "It's part of my Christmas present so you have to wait," Maria said a few moments later. Unwrapping his arm from around her waist, she moved away from him. "You are forgetting the sexual act you are supposed to do," Maria said. Rath slipped his tongue out of his mouth and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. 

Michael watched couldn't stop the moan that escaped him as his eyes watched Rath intently. "Ya sure abouts dis?" Rath asked while moving closer to him. Michael nodded his head, but he wondered what Rath was going to do. Rath kissed Michael, and he used his powers to get rid of their clothes while their tongues battled. Michael moaned into his mouth when he felt their bodies skin to skin. Breaking the kiss for air, Michael breathed in deeply and stared into Rath's brown eyes which were almost black from desire. 

Michael felt a shiver run down his spine while Rath laid him back against the fur throw blanket. He watched Rath intently and grunted in pleasure and frustration at the first touch of Rath's lips against his chest. His hardened cock jumped hoping to feel him there, while he wanted to feel his hardened cock deep inside of him. Maria moaned enjoying the show. She could feel herself becoming wetter with each passing moment. 

Rath spread Michael's legs apart and kneeled between them while kissing his way to Michael's hardened cock. Reaching his hardened cock, he ran his tongue teasingly around the large mushroom head slowly licking away the pre cum. "Rath," Michael moaned. He trembled in anticipation wondering if the real thing would be better than all his dreams. Rath closed his mouth over the head and sucked hungrily enjoying the grunts he was hearing. 

Michael couldn't believe how good Rath was making him feel. "Please..."Michael begged. Maria moaned knowing from experience that Rath loved to make her beg for release. Rath looked up at Michael while relaxing the muscles in his throat. He watched the expression change on Michael's face while he deep throated his hardened cock. Michael thought he would come right them. Rath sucked hungrily while thrusting his mouth up and down. He wanted to bring Michael right to the edge before he completed his last fantasy. 

Michael gripped the fur in his hands and thrust his hips upward. He could feel his balls tightening and groaned in frustration when Rath suddenly slipped his mouth off his hardened cock. "Rath!" Michael screamed. Rath ran his hands down Michael's legs to his knees. He slowly lifted his legs and placed his legs over his hips. Michael squirmed feeling Rath's hardened cock against his ass cheeks. Rath took his hardened cock into his hands and slipped between his cheeks. Slowly moving his hips forward, he slowly filled Michael with his hardened cock. 

Michael panted feeling each inch as Rath slowly filled him. He could feel him slowly stretching him and whimpered at the sudden pain when Rath filled him completely. Rath stilled giving Michael time to adjust. He heard Maria whimper and knew she must be dripping wet from watching. "Ya thinks ya can handle eatten Ria out while Iz fucks ya?" Rath asked in a thick and husky voice. Michael licked his lips before he answered in a thick and husky voice, "Yes." 

They both looked at Maria in surprise when she said, "No. I am waiting." Rath raised his right eyebrow knowing she was dripping wet now. Michael moaned in frustration wanting to feel Rath moving inside of him. Rath waited till he was certain Maria wanted to wait and then slowly pulled his hardened cock back. He grunted in pleasure while thrusting his hardened cock back inside him. Michael grunted in pleasure amazed at how good he felt now that Rath was inisde him. 

Rath continued to thrust in and out making his head brush against Michael's g-spot. Michael grunted in pleasure and gasped at the new sensation when his ass clenched. He could feel his climax rapidly approaching. "Rath..."Michael moaned. Rath grunted in pleasure and almost came when Michael clenched around him. Moving his hand to Michael's hardened cock, he started to pump his hard cock while thrusting harder and faster. "Rath!" Michael screamed. He clenched again and again while he thrust his hips and his hot seed shot out of his head. 

Rath grunted in pleasure knowing that he would never be able to get enough of him. He thrust his hardened cock deep and filled him with his hot seed while screaming, "Michael!" Michael grunted in pleasure enjoying the new feeling. He couldn't wait to see how being inside of Rath would feel. Rath slowly pulled out making Michael grunt from the loss. He used his powers to clean himself off. 

Michael breathed in and out trying to recover from the powerful orgasms Rath had given him. Maria decided she had waited long enough and moved closer to them. Michael gasped in surprise when he felt her slowly licking his stomach clean. Rath smirked while watching her. Maria moved away from Michael after licking him clean and making him rock hard again. Licking her lips, she said, "I want the two of you to give me pleasure now." Michael licked his lips wanting to do just that. His mouth watered knowing how good she tasted. 

"How are we both gonna give you pleasure?" Michael asked. Rath snickered before he said, "Ya can eats her out and Iz will makes her cum again after ya." Michael didn't have to be told twice. He quickly moved laying Maria back against the fur blanket. Spreading her legs, he licked his lips when he saw just how wet she was from watching them. Maria moaned in frustration. She always hated waiting for the attention she wanted. 

Michael couldn't wait to be buried deep inside her again. Well after I have Rath, he thought while running his tongue along her outer lips. Maria slipped her fingers into his hair and looked over his shoulder at Rath knowing this wouldn't even be happening if the dreams hadn't started with Rath about Michael. Michael thrust his tongue hard and fast enjoying her moans of pleasure. He wasn't a fool and knew that just because this was happening now didn't mean that anything had changed about Maria being with Rath. 

Maria thrust her hips uncontrollably as her walls clamped down on his thrusting tongue. "Michael!" Maria screamed. Michael greedily drank her sweet and spicy juices and then slowly slipping his tongue from her fluttering heat. He licked his lips to get the few drops that had slipped from his mouth. Crawling up her body, he kissed her hard. Breaking the kiss for air, he moved away from her so Rath could give her pleasure. 

Rath pulled Michael in to kiss him, and he tasted Maria on Michael's tongue and Michael could taste himself on Rath's tongue. Breaking the kiss for air, Rath said, "Iz thinks we should move dis inta da bedroom." Maria nodded her head, knowing she would want to sleep after being with Rath. She knew that there would be plenty of other times when she could watch Michael while he fucked Rath. Looking at Michael, she winked and said, "You can have Rath after I do." She giggled when Michael's hardened cock jumped in anticipation. 

Rath smirked knowing this way he could sneak out and put the rest of the presents under the tree later while they were both fast asleep. Maria stood and grabbed a candle. She smiled to herself knowing she loved them both, so for her this was perfect. Even more perfect, she thought, that tomorrow I am telling Rath that he is going to be a daddy. She didn't know if she could honestly just have sex with Michael since she was really Rath's girlfriend now. The things that had caused them to break up were still there. 

Michael followed Rath out of the living room. Part of him wondered if this was all a dream that he would wake up from all frustrated like he usually did. It hadn't been a dream, he thought as he watched the snowflakes fall outside. What I wouldn't give to have that day back, he thought. His heart clenching in his chest remembering what had happened three days after Christmas. 

They left the apartment to get something Maria insisted she couldn't live with out. Michael laughed knowing neither he nor Rath could say no when she gave them her puppy dog eyes. They walked around the corner and they were suddenly attacked by skins. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves or have the skins go after Maria, they quickly ducked into an old abandoned building. Rath blasted several, killing them right away. Michael got two, but one moved causing him to miss. The skin shot at him, but missed when Rath pushed Michael out of the way. 

Michael blasted the skin again watching in satisfaction as the skin turned to dust. Moving faster than he ever thought he could, he cradled Rath in his arms and tried desperately to heal the wound in his chest. He growled in frustration when nothing happened, knowing he had never mastered the ability to heal. "Iz loves ya," Rath said before taking his last breath. Tears rolled down his face, while he held Rath in his arms, and said, "Love you." He didn't know what to do. Knowing he couldn't go to the police and explain anything since that would expose them. He didn't want to just leave him there but knew deep down that he had no other choice. 

Forcing his arms to move, Michael gently laid Rath down on the ground. His legs refused to work when he tried to move away from him. Feeling like someone was watching him, he looked to his right. His heart clenched when he saw a ghostly figure of Rath. "Ya needs ta go," Rath said. Michael nodded his head and he forced his limbs to move. Reaching the door, he looked back and he saw that Rath's body was still there and the ghostly image had disappeared. 

His stomach was tied in knots of dread when Michael walked back into their apartment. Opening the front door, he walked inside and closed the door. "What took you..."Maria asked. Her voice trailed off when she noticed Rath was missing and the dust mixed with blood on his clothes. Michael walked over to her as she screamed, "No." She clutched her stomach and crumpled onto the floor. Tears rolled down her face while Michael wrapped his arms around her body. They remained there for hours, both crying for their lost lover. [/i]

Shaking his head, Michael grumbled, "I hate the snow." His body tensed with the familiar feeling he always had when Rath was near. Slowly turning his head, he expected to see his ghost since the feeling was getting stronger. Maria walked out of the kitchen with Rachel cradled in her arms. Rachel was now six months old and generally didn't fuss like she was at the moment. Michael moved away from the window knowing Maria was going to ask him to get her to stop. 

"Can you take her. I've tried everything she won't stop," Maria said. Michael nodded his head yes. The front door opened and he assumed Liz was back with more questions about why Maria and he were only friends when he was there all the time. Neither of them wanted to explain that without Rath there they both felt like being together was wrong. Maria's gasp drew his attention to the door where Zan stood with a wounded Rath who had his arm draped around Zan's neck. His brown eyes doubled in size showing his genuine shock . Maria looked around the room expecting Ava to be hiding somewhere. 

"Ya not seeing' things," Rath said. His voice wavered when he saw the little girl fussing in her arms. Zan shook his head in annoyance since neither Michael nor Maria made any attempt to help him. They seemed almost frozen in shock. He knew that after a year of thinking Rath was dead that in all honesty they should be in shock. Slowly walking into the apartment, he made his way over to the couch as Michael said, "I would never have..." Zan cut him off saying, "Ava got into your head. She wanted you to think Rath was dead. Her deal with Niko was to bring you, me and Rath to him alive - the rest he just wanted proof were dust." 

Michael understood now why he hadn't been able to find Zan when he had looked for him. Zan helped Rath onto the couch and reached over taking Rachel from Maria. He placed her in Rath's arms. Rachel instantly stopped fussing. Maria sat next to Rath almost afraid that if she touched him that this would all be just a dream. Michael walked across the room to Rath half listening to Zan telling him how Ava hadn't counted on Max, Isabel and Tess. He nodded his head when Zan said, "To make a long story short, Ava, Niko and the skins are no more." 

Zan raised his eyebrow suggestively and said, "Ya could show me some appreciation" Rath growled and held one of his hands away from Rachel. Michael shook his head no and smirked seeing the energy ball in Rath's hand. Zan snickered before he said, "Iz was only jokin. Geeze." Rath made no attempt to release the energy ball in his hand. His eyes telling Zan that he had better back off. Michael kneeled down on the floor near Rath since there was no room for him on the couch. He slipped his hand into Rath's when the energy ball disappeared. 

Rath squeezed Michael's hand almost afraid to let go. They had tried everything they could think of until finally Zan had managed to dreamwalk Max. He had thought that Niko was going to continue to torture them for fun. "Thanks. Ya can leave so Iz can spend time wit my family. Got a year ta makes up," Rath said. He reached out bringing Maria closer to his body. Zan nodded his head and slipped out of the apartment. Maria made certain she wouldn't squeeze Rachel before she hugged him tightly. Moving his arm, he brought Michael closer to him. They hugged him fiercely. "Needs air," Rath said. 

Michael and Maria moved slightly but refused to stop touching him. Noticing Rachel was sleeping, Rath said, "If someone puts her in bed, Iz not too sore ta makes love." Maria carefully took Rachel from his arms. She cradled her in her arms letting her tears of joy roll down her face. Michael helped Rath up off the couch and held him tightly. He smiled when while they walked through the house toward the bedroom he heard, "There is a winter storm warning for the following counties: New York County, Kings County, Queens County, Bronx County and Richmond County. Expected ten inches of snow with a wind chill of 28 miles per hour. Please be advised to stay in doors and all unnecessary travel is prohibited. 

The End


End file.
